Je suis Théa Lyare et je suis une nouvelle Kingsman
by CRAXZY
Summary: Je passe une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés , je m'appelle Théa Lyare et j'ai un problème, un très gros problème ...je suis amoureuse de mon mentor qui est beaucoup , beaucoup plus vieux que moi . Son nom ? Harry Hart, profession : Kingsman.
1. Théa Lyare

Avant tout je remercie chaleureusement ma petite Ayu pour sa précieuse aide en tant que correctrice... Bonne lecture

 _*** Un homme étais debout face à moi , il murmurait des mots que j'attendais depuis une éternité ,il se pencha et m'embrassa lentement avec toute la douceur du monde puis commença à me déshabiller doucement et lentement tandis que je suivais ses mouvements lents et contrôlés alors que les miens étaient tremblants et hé qu'il me coucha dans son lit ***_

je me réveillas en sursaut

.. Damn j'ai encore fais ce rêve pfff

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés , je m'appelle Théa Lyare et j'ai un problème, un très gros problème ...je suis amoureuse de mon mentor qui est beaucoup , beaucoup plus vieux que moi . Son nom ? Harry Hart, profession : Kingsman.

J'ai rejoint les Kingsman il y a de ça 6 mois , avant j'étais fleuriste .. Je fais plus ou moins 1 m 65 , j'ai de longs cheveux brun et de grands yeux gris , je viens d'une famille moyenne du centre de Londres .

Pour le moment je suis toujours en formation mais qui dit formation dit vivre avec son mentor , j'ai la chambre juste en face de la sienne et c'est horrible ... Tout les soirs je fais ce rêve ou cauchemars je sais plus . Je suis perdue et amoureuse d'un homme qui pourrais très bien être mon père j'ai 21 ans et lui doit avoir passer les 40.

Après un soupir je décide de me lever, de mettre un short et de mettre un soutien sous mon T-shirt. Mes pantoufles aux pieds je descendis et, arrivée, dans la cuisine, je me servis un bon café noir puis m'assis sur le tabouret . C'est une chose qui est arrivée en même temps que moi, vu que Monsieur ne boit que du thé .. Je me rappelle encore de la remarque quand j'ai débarqué avec ma machine a café .

*********Flash-back*************

J'ouvris la porte difficilement vu l"énorme machine que je tenais, qui d'un coup disparu. Mon mentor Harry la tenait et son regard faisait les aller-retours entre elle et moi

"H : Tu sais Théa que les Gentleman boivent du thé , n'est-ce pas ?

T : Oui, bin moi, je ne suis pas un gentleman mais une Femme ! En tant que tel je bois du café merci "

je rigolais dans ma tasse en me remémorant la tête qu'il avais fait après cette phrase. Il n'avait rien dit, juste hausser un sourcil et avait été brancher ma machine à café qui trône désormais fièrement à côté de son four à micro-onde.

Je n'entendis plus que je ne vis Harry entrer dans la cuisine ,se servir son thé, le boire à moitié et claquer des doigts devant mon visage .. Après quelques secondes, je sorti de ma rêverie en sursautant. Voyant Harry si près, je serais tombée si mon mentor ne m'avait pas attrapée par la taille.

"H: Encore occupée à rêver ?

Sa voix chaude et douce me replongea dans mon rêve.

H : Théa , est-ce que tu m'entend ?

T : Hein ? Quoi , Harry ? "

Voyant qu'il me tenait toujours par la taille et mon nez était à quelques centimètres de son torse, je rougis furieusement. Il dû le comprendre vu qu'il remit mon tabouret droit et me lâcha par la suite. Je cru être occupée à rêver quand il laissa sa main s'attarder le long de ma taille avant de la retirer.

"H :Dépêche toi de finir ton café , nous devons sortir aujourd'hui."

Je hoche la tête puis lui demanda :" Nous allons à l'agence ?

Met ton tailleurs", me dit il simplement, sa voix me faisant clairement comprendre que c'était une obligation"

Je râla pour la forme, termina mon café d'une traite puis alla prendre ma douche. Quelques minutes plus tard je descendis, mes cheveux était coiffés en chignon et j'avais revêtu une chemise d'un blanc impeccable ainsi qu'une jupe légèrement fendue sur le côté m'arrivant aux genoux et une petite paire de talons ( voici la tenue cgi/set?.locale=fr&id=229706063 ) . D'ailleurs le jour où je suis sortie du tailleur je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi une jupe si je devais me battre ? D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense , Lancelot elle a un pantalon ... rah et puis merde !

"H : nous pouvons y allez ?

T : Oui , allons-y "lui dis-je d'une voix douce. Il passa alors devant moi, m'ouvrant la porte et me laissant donc passer la première avant de passer à son tour et de la verrouiller. A peine sortie, j'entendis un sifflement appréciateur. Prête à me retourner et à insulter l'abruti qui avait fait ça, je vis Eggsy appuyé contre la voiture

" Eggsy : Toujours aussi magnifique Théa , ravie de te revoir "

je rigola puis lui dit "tu n'as pas changé mon cher, comment vas tu ? "

Harry intervint en faisait la moral au jeune homme " ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit, Eggsy, qu'un gentleman ne s'adresse pas ainsi à une dame?"

E : Je pense, oui, c'est si lointain " Eggsy commençait à se marrer quand il reçu un coup de parapluie de la part de mon mentor. Je me mis alors à mon tour à rire, mais me stoppa immédiatement quand je sentis le regard de Harry se poser sur moi : un regard qui en disait long. Pourtant, je pouvais déceler un soupçon...Mais de quoi, aucune idée.


	2. Eggsy !

Alors que Eggsy s'était arrêté de rire, Harry et moi continuâmes ( c'est moche je sais x) ) à nous regarder.

E :" hummm ... j'ai la dalle ont peux aller manger la ? "

Je cessa de regarder Harry, puis fusilla Egssy du regard alors que celui ci me fit un magnifique sourire. Je savais très bien qu'il était au courant de tout car, alors que je venais d'arriver chez les Kingsman, Eggsy était déjà là. D'ailleurs, ce jour là, il m'avait attrapée dans un des couloirs de la demeure, et m'avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il m'avait grillé. Malgré tout, il avait ponctué cette révélation d'un " T'inquiète, je vais t'aider." suivi d'un clin d'œil puis d'un très joli "il faut retirer le balais du cul de papy" .  
Du grand Eggsy quoi...Je soupirais et me remis en marche, entourée par Eggsy et Harry comme si ils étaient mes gardes du corps.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à un petit restaurant.

Devant, je vis Merlin qui nous attendait en tapant du pied.

" Encore en retard ? Et les trois en plus ..." soupira Merlin. Eggsy et moi lui fîmes un sourire pas désolé du tout, tandis que Harry se contenta d'un bref "Excuse moi" dit à la va-vite avant de rentrer. Nous voyant encore à attendre ici, Merlin nous fixa et commença à s'énerver :

" Vous comptez rester là ?!" Rapidement, nous entrâmes à sa suite et nous plaçâmes chacun d'un côté de notre mentor.

A table, je regardais qui était présent. En face de moi, Lancelot me fit un petit signe de la main en souriant avant de faire un clin d'oeil à Eggsy qui lui rendait...

Là je ne comprenais plus rien... Je ne m'attardais pas sur ce détail et commanda mon plat.

Eggsy passa l'heure à faire des idioties, nous faisans rire mais énervant Merlin et Galahad, puis il se mit à nous faire des clins d'oeil.

Une nouvelle heure était passée et rien de bien spécial ne s'était passé. J'avais même commencé à discuter avec Roxy sur le meilleur moyen de blesser un homme

R : Sérieusement, je te dis que lui chopper les bonbons n'est pas le meilleur moyen Erec...

T : Et moi, je te dis que si. Sache que la dernière fois qu'un homme a osé me toucher, il a eu très très très maaaal

Roxy et moi nous tûmes en regardant autour de nous. Les hommes présents nous regardaient légèrement crispés. Puis Roxy éclata de rire, et je la suivis de près. Après m'être calmée, je les regarda et leur assura qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de moi tant qu'ils restaient corrects.

Je remarquais d'ailleurs que j'avais même réussi à effrayer Eggsy et Harry.

Nous finissions de manger quand Merla se leva : " Bien, Galahad, je m'excuse mais Eggsy a un léger soucis. Tu vas devoir l'héberger de nouveau."Je vis Harry contracter la mâchoire et se mordre la lèvre." Eggsy , qu'est ce que tu as encore fais?...

Je te jure que c'est pas de ma faute Harry ! Je savais pas que le gars de la nana allait cramer mon appart !" s'était défendu Eggsy en levant les mains en l'air comme pour montrer qu'il était innocent. Mais je lavai vu sourire discrètement à Roxy...J'avais compris...Ils essayaient de foutre Harry dans mon lit !

" Je n'ai plus de place chez moi

Eh bah je dormirais avec Théa."

J'avais failli recraché mon café en l'entendant dire ça. Roxy avait regardé Harry et m'avait fait signe discrètement de faire de même, ce que je fis. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage quand je vis le regard meurtrier qu'avait lancé Harry à Eggsy.

"H : je pense que tu es déjà très ami avec le canapé du grenier

E : le grenier ?! Sérieux Harry ?!"

Harry hocha la tête et le blond se mit à bouder comme un enfant. Pour l'ennuyer encore plus, je me leva et commença à lui frotter la tête et à lui tirer les joues sous les regards moqueurs du groupe. Cependant, je sentais le regard d'Harry dans mon dos, et il n'était pas moqueur du tout.

Je fis comme si de rien n'était et continua mon petit manège jusqu'à ce que Eggsy trouve amusant de m'assoir sur ces genoux. Je me mis à rougir et me releva rapidement, avant d'entendre Eggsy me murmurer : " Ne bouge pas et observe" Idiot...Non mais lâche moi...J'ai pas envie de provoquer une crise de jalousie !

Puis Harry, son Black berry en main, se leva et sorti en prétextant un appel à passer. Cependant, je l'avais tellement observé que je savais bien que ce n'était pas un appel urgent, mais plutôt une urgente envie de frapper Eggsy

Puis, le blond me lâcha. Je le regarda et vit qu'il était effrayé. J'étais surprise, Harry faisait il aussi peur que cela ? J'avais toujours fantasmé sur lui, serais-je aveugle ? Je me leva et parti vers les toilettes puis, au dernier moment, je bifurqua vers la sortie. Il n'y avait personne dehors, à part Harry qui se tenait dans une petite rue non loin du restaurant. Je le regardais depuis le devant de la porte...Il avait l'air vraiment énervé mais dieu qu'il était sexy ! Je commença à avancer, mais mes talons claquaient sur le sol et Harry ne tarda pas à me remarquer et à lever son regard vers moi. Je me stoppa...Je me sentais tellement petite quand il me regardait. C'était dingue à quel point cet homme avait du pouvoir sur moi. J'étais en quelque sorte sa marionnette

Je secoua la tête pour chasser ce genre d'idée, je pensais n'importe quoi, puis je m'approcha à nouveau de lui.

H : Que fais tu là ?

T : Je...Je viens voir si tu vas bien...Tu es parti si précipitamment...Je m'en suis inquiétée...

H : retourne à l'intérieur, Eggsy doit se demander où tu es passée...

T : Pourquoi me parles tu d'Eggsy ?" Je m'approcha encore de lui à nouveau, maintenant je lui faisais face. Mais je frissonnais à cause du froid, comme une idiote j'avais oublié ma veste. D'un coup, je sentis un tissu chaud se poser sur mes épaules, Harry venait de mettre sa veste sur moi. T : Mais...Tu ne vas pas avoir froid?

H : Un gentleman fait toujours passer une dame avant lui...Mais ne discutons pas de cela, n'est-ce-pas ma chère Théa ? A quoi joues tu avec Eggsy ? " Je souris légèrement et baissa la tête, regardant mes pieds. " Il n'est...pas ce que tu crois...Eggsy est un abruti, mais c'est mon meilleur ami. A mon avis, Roxy est plus à son goût


	3. Chapitre 3

Je remercie chaleureusement les deux personnes qui m'ont laisser les coms ?

Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise

* * *

Harry me releva la tête et encra son regard dans le mien...Je frissonnais et espérais tellement qu'il m'embrasse. J'étais comme hypnotisée et ne le vis pas s'approcher doucement de mon visage ni ne sentit son pouce caresser mes lèvres...Quand, tout d'un  
coup, nos téléphones se mirent à sonner. 

Râlant, je pris ce téléphone à la con pour le mettre en monde silence et vit que c'était le nom de Roxy qui s'affichait. Je répondis, profitant du fait qu'Harry s'était éloigné et chuchota :

" J'espère que tu as une très bonne raison Roxy...Ou je te jure que tu n'es plus ma meilleure amie ! R : Désolée Théa...Mais Merlin cherchait après Harry...Alors j'ai préféré t'avertir...Désolée..."

Je pinça l'arrête de mon nez, lui disant qu'elle avait bien fait, puis raccrocha en la prévenant que j'arrivais. Derrière moi, j'entendis Harry soupirer et je le vis ranger son téléphone en même temps que moi.

H : je pense qu'il est mieux que nous y retournions.

T : Harry? Je..." Il me regarda de nouveau, faisant que je n'osais pas terminer ma phrase. Il hocha la tête, passa devant moi sans s'arrêter , me faisant baisser la tête et me mordre la lèvre de tristesse. D'un coup, je senti une main prendre la mienne  
et une autre me soulever la tête.

" Arrête ça...

T : de quoi ?

H : Ta lèvre, arrête donc ça, ne la mord pas...De si belles lèvres ne devraient pas être ainsi maltraitées" A nouveau, il passa son pouce sur mes lèvres avant de lâcher mon visage et de me prendre dans ses bras.

" On en rediscutera dans le calme, et par pitié évite de t'assoir sur les genoux d'Eggsy si tu ne souhaites pas que je commette un meurtre"

Je hocha la tête doucement, heureuse, mais pas trop quand même * Ne va pas trop vite en besogne Théa !* Il me lâcha doucement, puis nous retournâmes à l'intérieur comme si de rien n'était . Je mis gentiment la veste d'Harry sur sa siège, puis fusilla  
ma chère amie du regard.

T ; " Excuse nous Merlin, j'avais besoin d'air" lui dis -je en lui faisant un petit me fixait et, discrètement, je lui fis un doigt, que seule Roxy avait remarqué. Après avoir terminé cette entrevue, nous rentrâmes tranquillement chez Harry. Sur le chemin,  
Eggsy nous informa que ses affaires étaient déjà là bas, par on ne savait quel miracle. A peine rentrée, je couru directement à la cuisine. J'avais besoin d'un bon café noir bien corsé. Puis, je vis Eggsy rentrer et chercher quelque chose.

E : " Où sont mes cafés crème ?!T : A la poubelle..." Quand je le vis tirer une telle tête, je lui avoua qu'en fait ils étaient rangés dans le tiroir sous la machine à café. Du coup de l'oeil, je vis Harry se servir un verre de bourbon

et il nous rejoignit ensuite au bar de la cuisine. Eggsy, une fois son café préparé, s'assit à son tour. Un silence gênant s'était installé entre nous 3, le blond me fixait, Harry fixait Eggsy et moi...j'étais au milieu de tout ça...

E : " Une partie de jeu vidéo Théa?

T : Humpf, tu veux vraiment manger le tapis?

E : Oh, excusez moi darling...Et toi ?, il regarda Harry.

H : Eh bien , pourquoi pas ? "

Harry enleva sa veste et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, là où se trouvait ma console de jeu. Eggsy s'occupa de tout mettre en route, tandis que je m'étais installé dans le fauteuil de Harry, vu qu'ils m'avaient tout deux empêcher de prendre place  
sur le canapé face à la télé. Vu que je ne jouais pas, j'avais prit un livre derrière moi et j'avais commencé à le heure était passée, ponctuée de "putain" et de "merde", sortis tout droit de la bouche de mon cher blond. De son côté, mon mentor poussait  
quelques petits grognements dès que le blond jurait comme un ès un certain temps, mes yeux commencèrent à fatiguer et je me sentais mal à l'aise. J'avais enlevé mes lunettes, jeté mes chaussures dans un coin et puis j'avais changé de position sur  
le fauteuil avant de poser mon livre. Puis, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à somnoler. D'un coup, je sentais l'odeur d'Harry contre moi, qui emplissait mon nez.

Je me sentais bien, en sécurité. Je savais très bien que je n'avais rien à craindre alors que je me sentais soulevée. J'ouvris à peine les yeux, mais les referma directement. Je sentais qu'il montait les escaliers doucement, exprès pour ne pas me réveiller  
j'imagine. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, il entra, et je sentis les couvertures de mon lit, me doutant qu'il venait de me déposer dessus. Au moment où je l'entendis partir, j'attrapa sa main et lui demanda d'une voix endormie

" Quelle heure est il ?

20h, j'allais préparer le tu manger avec nous ?"

Je me releva doucement, lui faisant un petit sourire.

" Je vais me débarbouiller et je vous rejoins.

Bien, mais si tu es fatiguée, ne te sens pas obligée."

Je me leva du lit en lui répondant que je viendrais quand même manger. Je le regarda sortir de ma chambre après une hésitation et me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. Alors que j'étais nue, on pouvait remarquer un tatouage sur ma peau  
qui représentait un crâne, ainsi qu'un pistolet et une rose ( cgi/set?.locale=fr&id=229745114 ).que j'ai sur le haut de mes cotes jusqu'à ma hanches et le piercing que j'ai au nombril , j'avais remis mes bagues et fais mes ongles . Je descendis  
et Eggsy ne put s'empêcher de me faire un clin d'oeil. Par contre, il y avait bien une chose qu'Harry détestait chez moi. A part mon langage vulgaire par moment, c'était ma capacité à trouver un jean à trou confortable et à porter des T-shirt qu'il  
qualifie de trop petit parce qu'on voit la moitié de mon ventre...Cinq minutes après, il me fit la remarque et, comme réponse, je levas simplement les yeux au ciel.

" T : Qu'as tu préparé de plus ou moins mangeable ?" Il me fusilla du regard alors que je m'approchais pour regarder ce qu'il cuisinait. Étant plus petite que lui d'au moins une vingtaine de centimètre, je dû me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et poser  
mes mains sur ses épaules. Mon nez dépassait à peine par dessus son épaule, mais je pus apercevoir un bon steak reposer dans la poêle.

"T : Avec des frites j'espère ?, je rigolais doucement quand je l'entendis soupirer.

Oui, avec des frites. Si tu veux bien faire, la mayonnaise, s'il te plait." Il tourna à peine la tête et embrasse le bout de mon nez. Rouge, je recula rapidement et me mit à préparer cette saleté de mayonnaise alors que Monsieur me regardait avec un petite  
sourire satisfait. Je pesta alors contre lui, demandant d'arrêter de sourire ainsi immédiatement mais il commença à rire alors qu'Eggsy débarquait.

E : " On mange quoi?

T/H : Steak frite..." Eggsy se mit à rire comme une baleine avant de s'accouder en face de moi sur le bar. Me regardant d'un air le plus sérieusement du monde, il me demanda :

E " Par pitié, Théa ma chère meilleure amie, dit moi que c'est toi qui cuis..." Il n'avait pu finir sa phrase car Harry lui avait balancé le torchon en pleine figure ,lui disant que ,si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il n'avait qu'à aller manger chez Merlin.  
Après avoir fini de préparer, nous nous mîmes à table : Eggsy s'installa à côté de moi et Harry se mit en face. Le dîner se passait plutôt bien, entre les rires et les remarques. Comme d'habitude.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chaluuuut , Je voudrais encore dire merci aux personnes qui ont mis des petit coms . Ca me fais super plaisir merci encore.

Après avoir terminé de manger, nous nous étions installé dans le grand canapé devant la télé. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je m'étais retrouvée au milieu des deux, avec un Eggsy somnolant dont la tête était sur mon épaule, et de l'autre côté Harry qui regardait le film.

J'avoue que Harry Potter est excellent, pas seulement le personnage, mais l'univers en lui même. Je me sentais à l'étroit entre eux deux et je n'osais pas bouger. D'un coup, je sentis un bras derrière ma nuque mais la tête d'Eggsy ne me pesait plus. Je soupira alors d'aise, c'est qu'il avait la tête lourde cet abruti.

Nous en étions à la moitié du film quand Eggsy décida enfin d'aller se coucher. J'en profita pour enlever mes Vans et mettre mes pieds sur le canapé, leur laissant la place laissée vaquante par notre cher blond. Mais j'étais à peine installée que je me sentis tirée en arrière et atteris dans les bras de mon mentor, j'étais devenue toute rouge et légèrement gênée tandis que l'autre n'affichait pas la moindre gêne. Encore heureux qu'il fait nuit ma petite Théa pensais je. Malgré tout, je m'installa confortablement et, 10 minutes plus tard, je sentis une chose grimper sur le fauteuil et s'installer sur mes genoux...C'était Masa, mon chiot berger Allemand noir que j'avais choisir lors de la sélection, absolument trop adorable. Peu après, Harry bougea à peine pour prendre un plaid et l'étendre sur nous. J'étais bien au chaud, dans les bras de mon brun et nous nous endormîmes comme ça, Harry à moitié couché et moi dans ses bras.

Le lendemin matin, je me réveilla à cause d'un rayon de soleil et de l'odeur du café, des oeufs et du bacon. J'ouvris les yeux, me releva doucement. Cette nuit là, je n'avais pas fait de rêves étranges et cela faisait du bien. Je regarda Harry, cet homme que je trouvais si sexy en ce moment était ce que je pourrais qualifier de ...mignon, à moitié couché sur le canapé, ses lunettes en travers de son visage. Oui, très mignon même. Je me mis à rire quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Surprise, j'ouvris à peine les yeux et je découvrais son magnifique regard. Rougissante, je me mis à l'embrasser à mon tour. Nous étions tellement dans notre monde que nous n'entendîmes même pas Eggsy passer la tête par la porte et nous prendre en photo, surement pour l'envoyer à Roxy à mon avis.

Nous stoppâmes ce baiser après quelques minutes, Harry me disant bonjour d'une voix chaude et endormie. Je lui répondis par un petit bonjour timide. D'un coup, nous sursautâmes quand Eggsy toqua plus forte contre la porte.

" J'ai faim ! Debout !

 _Nous arrivons Eggsy, répondit Harry._

Un vrai estomac sur patte ce garçon..." Je soupira en me levant pour aller ranger le plaid, alors que Harry passait sa main sur mon visage. Il se leva à son tour et me prit par la taille pour m'embrasser une seconde fois. Cette fois ci, je participa directement en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa taille avant de passer mes bras autour de son coup.

" Si tu commence comme ça, j'aurais du mal à m'en passer, avouais-je

 _Ah bon ? Tu m'en dira tant._

J'ai dis ça tout haut hein?

Effectivement" répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Je me mis à rougir légèrement puis il me lâcha et ouvrit la porte...Se retrouvant avec le poing d'Eggsy à deux centimètre de son visage.

" Hum, vous mettiez trop de temps, et j'ai vraiment faim là, râla Eggsy

 _Eggsy, abaisse ton poing immédiatement" Cette phrase claqua dans l'air, faisant qu'Eggsy avait obéit immédiatement._

 _Harry sortit de la pièce, Eggsy sur ses talons et moi encore derrière alors que les rougeurs persistaient sur mes joues._

 _" Ca sent bon, fis je remarquer à Eggsy, t'as commandé ça où Eggsy?_

Je suis mort de rire...j'ai fais ça moi même, tiens ton café" Il me tendit ma tasse puis tendit une tasse de thé pour notre mentor. Encore un peu endormis , nous buvions et mangions en silence. Ce qui est bien chez Harry, c'est que nous avons chacun une salle de bain, sauf mon blond vu le bordel qui règne dans la mienne...

"EGGSY ! SI TU VEUX EMPRUNTER MA SALLE DE BAIN, RAMASSE AU MOINS TES AFFAIRES!" En râlant, Eggsy était venu ranger son bazar puis il me fit un sourire.

" Tiens, tant que je t'ai sous la main, tu as bien dormi cette nuit?

 _Je...Saleté ! Comment tu sais ça?!_

La porte n'était pas fermée à clé , me répondit il avec un petit sourire narquois.

"Eggsy, sérieux?" Eggsy, d'un air tout fier, me montra son téléphone et je vis une une photo de Harry et moi, occupés à dormir. Je me sentis rougir d'un coup et je le vira violemment de ma salle de bain.

" Mon portable !" J'ouvris à peine la porte et lui balança au visage et referma la porte directement après, à clé !

Je fis couler un bain bouillant et m'attachas les cheveux puis glissant dedans , un soupir d'aise sortie de ma bouche quand l'eau touchas mon corps .Après une heure de relaxation , je sortie

Je me fis couler un bain bouillant et, m'attachant les cheveux, je me glissa dans l'eau. Un soupir d'aise sorti de ma bouche alors que l'eau chaude touchait mon corps. Après une heure de relaxation, je sortis enfin de la baignoire et attrapa une serviette pour me sécher. Tranquillement je m'habilla, la tenue n'était pas vraiment différente d'hier. La seule chose qui changeait, c'était la couleur. Puis, je me maquilla légèrement avant de coiffer mes cheveux en longue tresse sur le côté puis d'enfin sortir de la salle de bain. Allant sortir mes Vans blanche du placard, je pris une cigarette qui traînait sur ma table de nuitJ'ouvris en grand mes fenêtres avant de m'assoir sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide. Regardant le paysage, j'allumais ma clope et tira longuement dessus. Alors que je m'attardais sur le soleil, je remarqua qu'il n'était pas très haut et attrapa alors ma montre et constata qu'il était 7h30 du matin. Foutu blond ! En soupirant, j'enfila mes chaussettes puis mes chaussures, continuant de fumer ma cigarette tranquillement. Ma chambre n'est pas très grande, mais elle est bien...Enfin le propriétaire est bien. Je mordis ma lèvre alors qu'un grand sourire apparaissait sur mon visage. Je me retenais de crier comme une adolescente...Bordel ! Il m'avait embrassé deux fois et mon dieux que ce mec embrasse bien ! Et en plus il est sexy !...Ca doit donner quoi au lit ? Théa ! Non mais enfin arrête de penser à des truc comme ça !


	5. Mais rien n'est secret pour le Kingsman

Je riais toute seule puis j'éteignis ma clope, faut vraiment que j'arrête... Je rentra dans ma chambre et ferma la fenêtre.

Attrapant mon pc, je descendis et m'installa au bar après m'être servis un thé glacé Je discutais avec mes parents, discutant si il n'y avait pas des choses étranges qui se passaient pour le moment, mais il n'y avait apparemment rien de spécial à signaler alors je leur fis de gros bisous et coupa la communication avant de brancher mon casque et de mettre une série. Pour ne pas être dérangée, j'avais mis le son à fond. J'étais tellement concentrée dans l'intrigue que je n'avais pas vu Eggsy faire des singeries dans la cuisine en préparant du thé et se faire réprimander par Harry. Je regardais encore 2, puis 3 épisodes et coupa enfin mon ordinateur avant d'aller rejoindre les garçons dans le salon. Eggsy jouait et Harry lisait. Je décida alors de retourner sur mon ordi, allant me poser sur le canapé aux côtés de mon camarade blond. Alors que je venais de me poser, Eggsy lança Assassins creed et me demanda de trouver les solutions. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que nous étions sur la console quand je stoppa, informant les garçons que j'allais chercher deux trois courses. Ils me regardèrent alors et me demandèrent en coeur si je souhaitais qu'ils m'accompagnent. Immédiatement, je refusa, car je pouvais y aller toute pris une veste en cuir, puis je sorti de la maison et prit la direction du magasin. Je n'avais pas fait deux pas que je me retourna et remarqua qu'on m'avait suivi. Voulant le semer, je bifurqua dans une rue déserte et tenta d'appeler Eggsy puis Harry, mais l'homme m'avait attrapé le poignet. Je tentait de rester calme, et il demanda

" Tu es Théa, n'est ce pas, une Kingsman ?

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, maintenant lâchez moi !" Je fus prise de panique, la voix de cet homme je la connaissais et elle me faisait peur et il me tordais le poignet si fort que je devais serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Malgré tout, un bon coup de boule bien placé réussi à me faire libérer, je le voyais qui se tenait le nez et qui gémissait et jurait. Mais je ne perdis pas mon temps et me sauva le plus vite possible en escaladant les barrières. Malgré tout, j'entendais l'homme me suivre , je l'entendais hurler et m'appeller. Pour lui échapper, je n'avais pas le choix, je pris un chemin des plus compliquée et escalada une grande et haute barrière, seul obstacle réel entre lui et moi à présent. J'avais accélèré, comprenant qu'il m'avait à présent perdu de vue, et j'avais courru jusqu'à chez moi. Ouvrant la porte comme une sauvage, je me réfugia à l'intérieur et claqua la porte. Dans ma panique, j'avais fais tombé tout les parapluies...Me laissant glisser contre ma protection en bois que je venais de fermer, je regarda mon poignet, violacé à cause de la pression qu'il avait subit. Je vis ensuite Eggsy et Harry arriver, l'air surpris. J'étais tellement terrifiée, tellement apeurée que je n'avais pas réagis quand Eggsy avait doucement pris mon poignet, ni quand Harry avait prit mon visage dans ses mains, en m'appelant d'une voix paniquée.

Cette voix...Cet homme...Ils me disaient tout deux quelque chose...Comment avais-je pu oublié...Je sorti de mes pensée quand j'entendis qu'on toquait à la porte. Doucement, Harry m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait aidée à me relever tandis que le blond ouvrit la porte, laissant rentrer Merlin et Roxy. J'étais toute tremblante entre les mains d'Harry. Il m'avait alors installée sur un tabouret, m'avait couverte d'un plaid puis donné une bonne tasse de café noir. Il s'était ensuite placé derrière moi et caressait doucement mes épaules, sans un mot, pour me rassurer puis était allé vers Merlin. J'étais en état de choc.. J'entendais Merlin parler à Eggsy et Harry, leur expliquer que lui et Roxy m'avait vue courir comme une dératée dans les rues, sauter par dessus les barrières comme si c'était naturel avec une expression de terreur totale sur le visage. J'écoutais à peine ce qu'il disait, trop occupée à ressasser mon passé. Ce passé où j'avais la peau sur les os, où on me goinfrait de drogue, de médicaments, de substances illicites et où mes parents se foutaient royalement de moi, bien plus préoccupé par leur travail. Ce passé, où j'avais 15 ans, où j'étais la marionnette d'un homme qui en avait 10 de plus. Ce passé où j'avais tué une femme...Ca femme...Une larme coula sur mes joues, puis une deuxième, et puis mon visage fut innondé de larmes. Alors que je sentais le regard de tous se tourner vers moi, j'avais éclaté en sanglot.

" Théa ?! Mais calme toi..., Roxy s'était approchée de moi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, elle avait prit doucement ma main et je commençais à leur expliquer qui j'étais vraiment. _ Cet homme...Cet homme qui m'a poursuivi...Je le connais...Je le connais depuis que j'ai 15 ans... Il en avait 25 à l'époque et...Comme mes parents ne faisaient pas attention à moi du tout, il s'est servi de ça pour faire de moi sa marionette. Il m'a manipulé, il m'a fait avalé des choses dont j'ignorais l'existence même, j'étouffa un sanglot avant de reprendre doucement, il m'a affamée, il m'a battue, j'étais...j'étais un squelette vivant ! Je sentais mes os sous ma peau chaque fois que je me couchais sur le tas de foin recouvert d'une nappe sale qui me servait de lit...Et un jour...Un jour j'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible...Un soir il...il m'a ordonné de tuer une femme...Je...Je ne la connaissais même pas...Cette femme...c'était la sienne...Elle ne m'avait rien fait...Elle ne m'avait rien fait ! Mais...mais je l'ai fait...Je l'ai tuée !"

Je les voyais suspendu à mes lèvres, comme si ils attendaient chaque mot de ce récit macabre...Alors que je continuais, je sentais les mains de mon mentor, posées sur mes épaules pour me calmer, se crisper au fur et à mesure de mon ré , Merlin prit la parole : " Il a été décrêté que c'était un accident. Tu n'as pas été du tout jugée pour cela, dois je te rappeler que c'est lui qui a été en prison ? "

Je me releva d'un coup, bousculant ce pauvre Harry au passage.

" COMMENT ÊTES VOUS AU COURANT DE CELA?! C'est censé être classé secret...Vous...vous n'êtes pas censé...

Mais rien n'est secret pour le Kingsman, mademoiselle Lyare"

Je m'étais rassise d'un air dépité, regardant mon café désormais froid. Je n'osais même pas les regarder. Je m'imaginais voir du dégout dans leur regard, de la pitié et toute ces autres conneries...Mais je ne le voulais pas...Ça me dégoutait de leur inspirer ce genre de chose rien que d'y penser.

" Sache que, à part moi, personne n'était au courant avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit Théa" m'expliqua Merlin pour tenter de me rassurer. Doucement, j'essuyais mes larmes en reniflant, et j'arrivais à sentir la présence d'Harry dans mon dos, et surtout la présence de ses mains sur mes hanches. Il essayait de me calmer et de me rassurer comme il le pouvait, et en même temps de me montrer ses sentiments, avec les personnes présentes tourner vers nous

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent congé. Roxy m'avait serrée dans ses bras en me disant que, malgré ce qui s'était passé, je restais et resterai sa meilleure amie et que cela datait d'une période qu'il fallait mieux oublier. Eggsy était partit faire on ne sait quoi, j'étais donc seule avec Harry. Notre cher blond avait à peine passé la porte, que mon mentor m'avait prise dans ses bras; m'avait serrée à m'en briser les os et m'avait juré que cet homme allait mourir pour ce qu'il avait osé me faire vivre et subir. Puis, il m'avait embrassé tendrement, prenant mon petit visage entre ses grandes mains chaudes et douces. Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de passer cette affaire sous silence pour le moment, et Harry partit en cuisine me refaire un nouveau café noir que je bu chaud cette fois, lui faisant un maigre sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaluuut voici Capt'ain Craxzy qui vous parle , j'ai le " malheur " de vous annoncer que ce ci se trouve être l'avant dernier chapitre et oui les petites aventures de Théa , Harry et toute la petite bande ce termine au prochain chapitre mais j'ai bien dit mais , je ferais peut être des petits " bonus " par ci par la

bon je vous laisse bisouuuuus  
ps : les petits mots entre parenthèse sont les gentil petits mots que laisse ma chère correctrice Ayu gros kisous a toi

* * *

près que j'eu terminé mon café, Harry m'emmena dans sa chambre. J'étais tellement triste que je n'arrivais même pas à avoir de penser salaces sur cet homme. Doucement, nous nous couchâmes dans son lit et il me prit contre lui, il me serra doucement, caressa mes cheveux tendrement, m'embrassait de temps en temps amoureusement. Ma tristesse s'envolait et nous commençâmes même à rire aux évènements idiotes que Harry me racontait sur ses anciennes missions. Je reprenais du poil de la bête doucement et, fatiguée d'avoir trop pleuré, paniqué et stressé, je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Environ une demi-heure était passée quand je commença à me réveiller, je leva doucement la tête et vit mon brun qui était occupé à lire.

" Excuse moi, je me suis endormie...

 _Réveillée?, me demanda -t- il_

Oui, à mois que je ne dormes les yeux ouvert ?" Il se mit à me chatouiller et j'éclatais de rire, j'allais tellement mieux. Bon dieu qu'est ce que je ferais sans eux ? Je décida de ne plus penser à tout ça et je suivis Harry , qui était descendu à la cuisine.

Là bas, nous retrouvâmes Eggsy. Je lui fis un maigre sourire et il me tendis une tasse de café.

" Serais-tu devin ?, il se mit à rire à ma remarque.

 _Idiote va, j'ai entendu les marches des escaliers..._

Elles t'ont murmurés des mots d'amour ?" Je me moquais ouvertement mais gentiment de lui, puis le poussa en dehors de la cuisine. Il voulu ouvrir la bouche mais je le coupa directement.

" Tu as faim, c'est ça ?" Je secoua la tête en souriant et les fis tout les deux sortir de la cuisine. J'allai récupérer mon casque et, une fois revenue à la cuisine, je le brancha sur mon téléphone et lança ma musique. Je décidais de leur préparer du poulet en dé, avec une sauce à la crème et accompagné de riz et de rondelles de courgettes.

( tu me donne faiiiiim xD ) Je commençais à préparer tout les ingrédients en me déhanchant comme la musique que j'écoutais était assez rythmée mais ce ne fut que quand j'alla chercher la crème fraiche et les courgettes au frigo que je les remarqua, occupés tout les deux à me regarder ,Je me mis à rougir furieusement, surtout à la vue du regarde mon brun.

Eggsy, lui, se moquait de moi, et je commençais à lui crier dessus : il n'avait pas à me regarder danser ! Finalement, ce fut Harry qui nous stoppa." Humpf, grognais-je, eh bien si vous voulez tellement être auprès de moi mes chers, aidez moi à cuisiner" J'avais pris une voix de diva pour leur demander ça, et on s'était finalement tous mit à rire. Cette petite préparation de repas à 3 était vraiment agréable, tout se passa dans la rigolade...enfin sauf quand Eggsy failli se couper un doigt. Le repas se passa tout aussi bien, entre les sourires pas discrets ainsi que les compliments beaucoup trop exagérés de la part de mon blond sur ma cuisine. Après un verre de vin, nous nous étions mis à discuter tranquillement, mais nous faisons attention d'éviter au maximum le sujet épineux qu'était mon passé. Puis, Eggsy m'avertis qu'il m'empruntait ma salle de bain." Tu as intérêt à ce que rien ne traine ! Tu es prévenu !"Un claquement de porte m'informa qu'Eggsy s'était enfermé, Harry et moi nous retrouvions donc seuls.  
Quand Eggsy sortit enfin de la douche, je m'y pressa. Après m'être bien détendue, je me lava rapidement, me sêcha et me mit en pyjama. Ensuite, je rejoignit mon blond sur le canape et m'installa tranquillement. D'un coup, Eggsy avait passé son bras autour de ma nuque et avait posé son front contre le mien.

" Sache que tu es ma meilleure amie, ma petite brune à moi, et que même si tu as fait certaines chose , il prit mes mains dans les siennes, je ne te verrai jamais comme une meurtrière, car nous somme dorénavant des espions ma Théa. Nous tuons, certe, mais dis toi que c'est pour le bien des autres , des larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage, tu resteras ma petite brune, ma princesse, car même si tu sais que j'ai des vues sur Roxy, tu resteras cette fille magnifique, au sale caractère mais au grand coeur. Cette fille qui m'a fait fermé mon clapet alors qu'on se connaissait depuis 5 minutes."

A cette remarques, nous nous mîmes à rire tout les deux puis il essuya mes larmes et embrassa mes cheveux.

" Et aussi, le jour où tu seras avec quelqu'un, il me fit un clin d'oeil en souriant, il a intérêt à prendre bien soin de toi, d'accord ? Ou je viendrais lui botter les fesses."

Je hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire, puis je remarqua qu'il était trop bien habillé pour quelqu'un qui était censé aller se coucher.

" Dis donc mon blond...Tu vas où comme ça ?

_ Au resto, avec Roxy.

_ Houuu, sympa ! Fais attention à toi petite tête.

_ Juré brunette ! " Je l'avais entendu crier depuis le pas de la porte tellement il avait parlé fort. Tranquillement, une fois qu'Eggsy était parti, j'avais terminé d'essuyer mon visage quand Harry vint prendre place à mes côtés.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey , me frapper pas s'il vous plait !  
enfin voila mon dernier chapitre , peut être pas le dernier mais pour le moment cela s'arrête la .

bonne lecture et encore un grand merci a celles qui m'ont suivis !  
kisous

Quelques semaines étaient passées, plus aucune nouvelles de ce fumier, alors nous l'avions vite oublié.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions décidé, avec Roxy, qu'il fallait renouveler notre garde robe. De plus, elle voulait absolument que je viens avec , ce fut ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes au centre de Londres pour faire du shopping. De plus, elle voulait savoir une certaine chose mais ne m'avait rien dit.

" Non , pas celle là, elle te fait de grosse fesses, je partis dans les rayons pour trouver une jupe au gout d'Eggsy avant de revenir, tiens prend celle là plutôt

 _Merci, Roxy me fit un sourire, comment ça se passe chez Harry ?_

Eh bien, ça va, juste que Eggsy est toujours aussi maladroit...Et Harry est en mission pour le moment, donc voilà. Tu veux pas prendre Eggsy chez toi ?

Avec plaisir, s'exclama Roxy puis il y eu un silence et elle demanda, Tu fais toujours ces cauchemars?

Oui, surtout que ça s'est amplifié depuis qu'il est en mission...Alors c'est surtout en attendant que je te demande cette faveur...Je suis crevée..."

Ces foutu cauchemars avaient recommencé depuis maintenant 3 semaines, d'ailleurs, en dessous de mon maquillage, j'avais une mine à faire peur , mes yeux étant entourés de grandes cernes violettes, mes joues avaient recommencé à se creuser doucement, j'avais perdu la faim et en plus Merlin avait décreté que je n'aurais plus de mission jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. Après nos achats, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Nous avions laissé nos achats sur le canapé, décidant que Roxy reprendrait ses sacs quand elle repartirait, et nous nous étions installés au bar pour boire un bon verre de Bourbon. Eggsy arriva peu après et regarda d'un air effaré la pile de sac d'habits posés sur le canapé.

" Eh bien, il nous regarda, vous avez pas chaumé toute les deux...

Effectivement, miss ici présente voulait renouveler sa garde robe" A peine avais-je finis ma phrase que je sentis un coude s'enfoncer dans mes côtes. En regardant Roxy, je me mis à rire.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux étaient partis, je me retrouvais alors toute seule dans la maison. Malgré l'absence de Eggsy parfois, cela me faisait toujours aussi étrange, comme ci c'était la première fois que c'était le cas. Pour me changer les idées, je décida de regarder un film. Je fouillas dans la grande collection de DVD que contenait la maison et j'en pris finalement un , un peu au hasard. Malgré ça, je ne regrettais pas, le film était vraiment bien et ça me détendais. Alors que j'étais confortablement installée dans le canapé, je senti le canon d'un fusil sur l'arrière de mon crâne. Surprise, je n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce..

" Eh bien...Voila que mon voeu le plus cher se réalise mais chère Théadora...Tu es devenue magnifique, et je ne parle pas que de ton visage évidemment."

( ca tenue th%C3%A9a/set?id=229843257 )

Je reconnu immédiatement cette voix, celle qui hantait mes cauchemars. Comment avait il réussi à trouver cet endroit ? Comment était il rentré ? Comment...Pourquoi ? Je commença à respirer par accoue.

" Que...Que fais tu là Alex...? N'en...N'en as tu pas assez de...de faire du mal aux gens ? Faut il que...tu sois dans le couloir de la mort pour comprendre ? 5 ans ne...t'ont pas suffit ?!"

A peine avais je terminé ma phrase que je reçu un coup de crosse dans le visage, tellement fort que j'en tomba par terre. Il était là, debout face à moi, il paraissait géant, inatteignable et invincible de la où j'étais. J'avais clairement peur, surtout que de petits points noirs commençaient à envahir ma vision. D'ailleurs, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvenais, il m'avait toujours fait aussi peur. Je n'osais rien faire...Je l'écoutait débiter son discours de psychopathe, de garçon en manque d'attention...Il avait toujours été comme ça, malgré tout, il était effrayant et dangereux... quand j'entendis un grand remue ménage ,le bruit d'une balle quittant son canon et une voix qui m'appelait...Mais je ne la reconnaissais pas, et je n'eu même pas le temps de voir à qui elle appartenait, mes yeux se fermèrent et ma tête s'écroula sur le tapis du salon.

Alors que je me réveillais, je ne voyais que du blanc...Du blanc partout, je ne savais même pas différencier le sol du plafond. Je ne savais pas ou j'étais, et tout ce blanc...C'était trop pour moi. Soudain, ma tête commença à me faire mal, comme si on creusait dans ma tête à coup de marteau-piqueur. Comme si ça pouvait me soulager, je posa ma main sur ma tête. Je sentis quelque chose de fibreux sur mon front, et je vis quelque chose planté dans mon bras. J'avais commencé à paniquer, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Et alors que j'allais tirer sur cette chose dans mon bras et dégager ce qui entourait mon front, j'entendis une voix qui m'était familière :

" Tu es blessée à la tête, mais tout va bien...N'y touche pas et reste calme, je suis là

 _Ha...Harry ? , une larme coula le long de ma joue_

Tout est réglé, repose toi à présent, nous sommes là." Et alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour me rassurer, je pouvais voir à travers la vitre qui donnait sur le couloirs Merlin, Roxy ou encore Eggsy qui semblait attendre. C'est là que je compris, en me sentant très idiote ,que j'étais à l'hôpital. Le coup que m'avait porté Alex était il si fort que ça?...Il fallait le croire oui...

Je m'étais endormie encore une fois...Enfin je crois...Quand je m'étais réveillée, il faisait nuit noire. Je voyais les étoiles par la fenêtre, c'était plutôt joli...C'était la première fois que je pouvais observer réellement le ciel étoilé...Mais c'était quand même moins classe de le faire dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je tourna la tête, et vit Harry, endormi sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. Il avait l'air si paisible quand il dort...Est ce qu'il était resté là pendant tout ce temps, alors que je dormais ? Mon pauvre mentor... Doucement je m'étais levée, d'ailleurs le petit truc qui était planté dans mon bras avait lâché et ça m'avait fait un peu mal sur le coup, mais je n'y avais prêté tant attention que ça. Je m'étais approchée d'Harry, comme poussée par une force mystique qui m'aurait contrôlée. Doucement je caressa sa joue : " Tu es si mignon quand tu dors...On dirait un petit bébé...Je suis désolée de t'avoir tant inquiété, je te promets que maintenant tout ira bien." Et, muée par je ne sais quel courage, je l'avais embrassé. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi chaudes, et je me serais perdue très loin dans mes réflexions si je n'avais pas senti mon bel endormi me répondre.  
Je recula, légèrement rouge. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se réveille...Enfin un peu mais bon, j'avais l'espoir que.

" Je...Excuse moi si je t'ai réveillé...Je...Ce n'était pas mon but..."

Il n'avait pas répondu, m'ayant juste prit la main. Je m'étais alors assise sur ses genoux et l'avais prit dans mes bras, calant ma tête dans son cou. Il m'avait tellement manqué.

" Je suis là à présent, Théa, ne crains plus rien."

Je ne pleurais pas , pas cette fois. J'étais soulagée, et heureuse.

" Est ce...Est ce qu'il est..."Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase, mais malgré tout j'avais envie de savoir, j'avais envie de me dire qu'une bonne fois pour toute je pouvais me débarasser de mon passé et sourire à mon avenir en tant que Kingsman.

" Oui, il l'est. Ne t'en fais pas. L'équipe s'est occupée de lui"

Je souriais , heureuse de le savoir une bonne fois pour toute hors de ma vie. A présent, j'allais pouvoir avancer et vivre enfin normalement.

" Je suis heureuse de le savoir plus bas que terre...Même si je ne devrais pas...Je...Je sais que c'est mal...mais je me sens soulagée" Je me leva et alla me regarder dans le miroir de la petite salle de bain. Je sursauta en voyant mon visage, débarassé de toutes ces couches de maquillages : j'étais blanche, et j'avais toujors ces horribles cernes, un grand bandage autour de la tempe...Je faisais clairement peur à voir.

"Ce n'est pas mal Théa, c'est une réaction naturelle et personne ne peut te blâmer pour cela" Harry avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules, cela me fit sursauter. Doucement, je me retourna et je le serra contre moi. Rien que cette phrase avait suffit à me rassurer : personne ne me laisserait tomber pour mes pensées, parce qu'il était normal que je sois soulagée après une vie pareille que mon bourreau ne soit plus de ce monde.

Doucement, Harry m'avait portée comme une princesse sur mon lit. Je n'entendais aucun bruit, c'était vraiment reposant..Alors j'en avais profité pour l'embrasser. Et il avait répondu, nos bouches s'étaient redécouvertes et aimées, nos langues firent connaissance ensuite dans une danse fougueuse et douce à la fois. Harry me regarda alors avec un sourire malicieux :

( Ici commence une partie citronnée , ce n'est pas trop explicite mais quand même :) )

" Tes lèvres sont sucrées..J'aurais pensé qu'à force de boire du café tu en ai le goût" Je ne su quoi lui répondre et me mit à rougir comme une enfant alors qu'il avait reprit possession de mes lèvres. C'était comme dans mon rêve...C'était même à croire que je rêvais non, cette fois je ne rêvais pas. Mon mentor m'avait doucement allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, il m'avait embrassée la joue avant de descendre nicher sa tête dans mon cou et, soudainement, je l'avais senti le mordiller et le lécher en même temps. J'avais sursauté, mais je devais bien m'avouer que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Harry continua un petit moment, je sentais sa main grimper doucement le long de mon torse, tellement doucement que ça en devenait une véritable torture pour moi. C'était la première fois qu'un homme me touchait ainsi, mais j'avais vraiment envie qu'Harry mette ses mains sur mes seins, qu'il les masse et qu'il les tête...Comme dans mon rêve...Et alors que j'étais dans mes pensées humides, j'en fus sorti par certains mouvements peu normaux de mes attributs féminins. Quand je regarda ce qui se passait, je vis Harry masser ma poitrine et la sucer comme un petit bébé. Gênée mais un peu excitée, je commençais à pousser des petits soupirs qu'Harry avait l'air de bien apprécier. Doucement, ce dernier se mit torse nu, prit mes mains et les posa sur son torse. C'était surprenant de sentir à quel point il était chaud et doux...C'était tellement agréable que je me surpris à le caresser, faisant sourire Harry . Avec douceur et dextérité, Harry me débarrassa de mon soutien gorge, et ce fut à ce moment là que je compris qu'il m'avait déjà enlevé mon haut sans que je m'en rende compte. Alors qu'il se couchait doucement sur moi, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur m'envahir pendant qu'il m'embrassait et me faire tourner la tête. Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était bien réel, et c'était encore meilleur. Ayant au préalable demandé mon accord par un simple regard, Harry commença à baisser mon pantalon, puis à me l'enlever complétement. Je devenais rouge écarlate, le voyant sourire à la vue de ma jolie petite culotte.

" Tu as du goût jusque dans les sous vêtement, chère Théa "

Et, sans s'attarder sur mes rougissements qui aurait fait de moi une véritable plaque chauffante tellement efficace qu'on aurait pu faire chauffer des steak dessus, Harry me massa le ventre et descendait petit à petit. Il évita ma féminité pour aller masser mes cuisses, mais s'arrangeait pour en être malgré tout proche. Je commençais à frémir, à bouger doucement, il n'était pas dessus mais c'était si bon, si agréable...Oh mon dieu !

Il voyait bien que j'étais toute excité, malgré tout on aurait dit qu'il hésitait à vraiment venir me toucher à cet endroit là. Pourtant, cela m'aurait fait tellement plaisir. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, j'en avais vraiment envie, mais je n'osais pas lui demander. J'avais peur qu'il ne veuille pas et que ce soit pour ça qu'il ne prenait pas l'initiative. Et, au moment ou je me sentis enfin capable de lui demander, je sentis ses doigts me caresser le clitoris. C'était en même temps surprenant et agréable, jouissif et étrange. Je me cambras sur mon lit d'hopital en gémissant alors que je le sentais monter et descendre de plus en plus rapidement, bon dieu ce qu'il était doué. " Ha...Harry _Tu es trempée Théa..._ C'est...c'est ta faute..C'est si agréab..." Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir que j'avais senti un de ses doigts entrer en moi, en allant en venant. J'avais gémis de plus belle, commençant à bouger mon bassin et il avait mit un nouveau doigts en moi, puis un 2ème, soulevant une vague de plaisir en moi qui me fit pousser un petit avait fait des petits va et viens pendant ce qui m'avait paru une éternité puis, doucement, il avait retiré ses doigts et m'avait embrassée puis regardée dans les yeux. Sans un mot, je savais ce qu'il voulait, et je le voulais aussi. Comme dans mon rêve, nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre, à travers notre regard c'était notre amour l'un pour l'autre qui parlait. Doucement, Harry enleva ma culotte pendant que je lui enlevais timidement son pantalon puis son caleçon, que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fixer. C'était la dernière barrière de tissu entre nos deux corps, le dernier obstacle entre l'expression totale de notre amour. Voila que le caleçon touchait les draps, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer son entre jambe tendue. Elle n'était ni trop petite ni trop imposante, comme toutes ces filles qui n'y connaissent rien les veulent. Elle était tout comme il fallait. Je laissa tomber le caleçon de Harry vers son pantalon, et il fit tomber dessus ma petite culotte. On se regardait mutuellement, on se découvrait, nu comme des vers, Adam et , Harry m'allongea à nouveau. Il passa sa main sur mon corp, qui frissonnait à son contact. Et il me regarda, avec ces yeux qui m'avait charmée dès le premier jour: " Théa...Je veux que tu saches que je suis heureux de partager ce moment avec toi. Je ne suis sans doute pas le mentor le plus sympathique de tout les Kingsman, mais je suis heureux d'avoir pu te connaitre...Théa Lyare, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, de tout mon coeur" C'était la plus belle chose qu'il puisse me dire en cet instant. Mon coeur avait cessé de battre pendant un instant, et alors qu'il se remettait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre je lui sauta dans les bras. " Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon coeur...Cela fait un moment déjà que je ressents ça pour toi...Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps ni le courage de te le dire...Mais aujourd'hui c'est le jour ! Alors...Alors je te le dis..Je...Je t'aime Harry " Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit , qu'il m'avait embrassé tendrement. J'avais répondu au baiser, tout aussi la nuit, nos deux corps s'étaient découverts, frôlés, collés, et ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. C'était ma première fois, et je ne pensais déjà pas faire l'amour d'une façon plus belle avec un homme, même avec Harry. Nous ne l'avions pas fait qu'une fois, ce qui m'avait étonnée et en même temps rendue plus qu'heureuse. J'avais l'impression qu'en l'espace d'une seule nuit nous avions testé toutes les positions, toutes les manières de se faire plaisir l'un l'autre, tout ce qu'un couple ne pourrait faire en une seule vie. Et, au petit matin, nous nous étions glissés sous les couvertures, encore en tenue d'Adam et Eve, son corps chaud contre le mien,et nous nous étions endormis.


End file.
